


Change the world

by Selenicereus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, MacGyver as a kid, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: "MacGyver isn't most people. His mom died when he was five and his dad left when he was twelve." ~S1E2 Metal SawMac's mom dies and Mac runs away from his feelings.Also Mac is a very independent five year old.





	1. The Pain of Loss

As soon as the last bell rang Mac ran out of school. If he ran the whole way across town it usually took him twenty-three minutes. Add another six minutes for getting though the hospital (because he wasn’t allowed to run) and Mac could usually be at her bedside in just under thirty minutes. But he was tired, they had run the mile today and Mac had been trying to beat Bozer, so he decided to walk for art of the way across town. So it took him almost twice as long to get to the hospital.

Walking through the hospital halls Mac nodded or waved at a few of the staff he knew. Mostly they ignored him. Not that Mac cared, after a few months of visiting the hospital every day the he had become part of the background, like white noise. They knew he was there they just didn’t really register him because they were so used to seeing him.

When he got to the hall with his mother’s room, he knew something was wrong. Outside her door stood his grandpa. But grandpa only came to visit on weekends. A step away from grandpa stood a nurse, Tanya, her head bowed. Mac knew even as he pushed past grandpa and into her room. His father was there, holding her hand, head resting on her shoulder as he cried. His father didn’t realize anyone else was there, nothing else mattered.

Mac stood frozen in the center of the room. His mind wasn’t reassessing, he wouldn’t let it process because this couldn’t be true. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. He turned, pulling out from under the hand to look at his grandpa.

“I’m sorry bud.” His grandpa said.

Mac shook his head taking a step back. “No.” He told his grandpa. Turning back to her bed he noticed his father had finally looked up at him. His father’s eyes were lost, focused on something that was no longer there. “No!” Mac yelled at him too.

He was running then. Blindly running through the hospital and then through town. he ran as fast and as hard as he could. If only he had run this fast after school. If he hadn’t been so laze. He’d only been thinking of himself, about how tired he was. He hadn’t thought of her. He should have been there for her, gotten to her faster. He should have helped her, saved her.

His foot caught on a rock and he fell. Catching his breath Mac rolled over and lay on his back. He hadn’t realized how far he had run, he didn’t recognize this part of the forest. When he had his breath back he debated getting up, but what was the point.

He lay there staring up at the sky without seeing it. Vibrant colors of sunset turned to deep blues then the black of night and stars started to come out. But none of it mattered because his mother was dead.

Every time a thought started to form Mac pushed it away. He didn’t want to think, didn’t want to do anything. If he lay here for the rest of his life it wouldn’t matter. No one really mattered in the long run. His mother had been everything to him, but now she was gone and the world was still here. How could the world still be here when his heart had been torn out. If it didn’t matter to the world if she was gone then it wouldn’t matter if he disappeared as well.


	2. The Lives we Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac wakes up from his memories, and contemplates his life so far.

Mac work up from the memory slowly. It took him a moment to realize he was sleeping on the couch at his house. He sat up, groaning as he moved stiff muscles.

“You fell asleep during all the action.”

Mac nearly jumped off the couch he was so startled by Jack’s voice.

“I mean,” Jack continued, “Who falls asleep during the final battle? They blew up an entire cargo ship.”

“Sorry, guess I was tired.” Mac rubbed his face, looking around the room. “Where’s Bozer and Riley?”

“Went to get food.” Jack looked at his watch. “They should be back soon.”

Mac stood up and stretched. “I need some air.”

Out on the deck Mac looked over the valley. The sun was setting and he couldn’t help as his mind wondered: how many sunsets had he seen and how many more were ahead of him, and how many would there be after he was gone. The world would keep turning without him.

“What are you thinking about with that ginormous brain of yours?” Jack joined him on the deck.

“Just admiring the sunset.” Mac tried to relax his shoulders.

“Looked like you were thinking pretty hard.” Jack took a moment to admire the sun as it dipped below the horizon and the clouds turned deep purple and a rich array of reds. “If you want to get something out in the air, I’m here for you.”

“I was just remembering something my grandpa once told me.” Mac said.

“What’s that?” Jack asked.

“He said ‘everyone we meet is changed by our effect on their lives, and the changes we make will continue to affect the world when we’re gone.’ Or something along those lines.” Mac said.

“And you were just standing here wondering what you’ve done to change the world?” Jack guessed.

Mac didn’t say anything. The sun disappeared completely behind the horizon, but the sky was still vibrant with color.

“Mac, you’ve changed the world more in the last six months than most people change it in their whole life.”  Jack said. “If you’re worried about the kind of legacy you’ll have you can stop. I could spend a week going through all the missions we had together and that’s not even the extent of your life. Ask Bozer, ask Riley and see what they have to say. If nothing else you’ve saved their lives. You’ve saved my life time and again.”

Still looking at the horizon Mac smiled. “Well if you, Riley and Bozer are in the world it has to be a good world.”


	3. Every Passing Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is just a collection of clips that happen throughout the first two chapters but they are from different people's points of view (other then Mac of course). Also I have no clue what Mac's mom's name is so I just made one up. Henry is from the original MacGyver.

Mr. Magyver wouldn’t leave his wife. She was his world and his world was ending. He couldn’t fix this, couldn’t do anything anymore. He had spent all he could, given her the best chance with the best doctors, but it didn’t matter.

*

The call came at mid-day. It was one of the nurses. Lilly didn’t have long, and he should get to the hospital as soon as he could. Harry wondered why he son hadn’t called him even as he remembered how distraught he had been a few years ago when his own wife had passed away. It took him most of two hours to get to the hospital. A nurse stepped out of the room as he walked up to it. Looking inside he knew it was too late.

“I’m sorry.” The nurse said. “She passed just moments ago.”

*

Harry drove around town looking for his grandson. The sun had set and the boy still hadn’t been found. They had searched most of town and Harry had finally decided to go out to the forest and start walking the trails. After an hour he found the boy. He almost looked over the kid who was laying on the ground off the path. He got the boy up and back to his truck. They were quiet until the boy asked.

“What’s the point of life if people just die without making an impact.”

Harry looked at the boy surprised. “You think your mother’s life didn’t affect anything?”

“Nothing that mattered in the end.” The boy said. “She’s dead and the world is still the same without  her.”

“You’re wrong bud.” Henry waited for the boy to look at him. “Your mother changed the world.”

“How?” Angus asked.

“Well for one, you wouldn’t be here except for her, so anything you do it all started with her and your father.” Henry was almost back to the house. “Everyone your mother knew was changed by meeting her, so don’t you say that the world hasn’t changed.”

The boy bowed his head.

“You remember that bud. Everything you do to change this world is only posable because of your mother.”

*

Jack watched his young friend. They had returned home from a mission and decided to have a movie night. About half way through Mac had started nodding off and soon was muttering in his sleep. Most of the words were indistinct but Jack could clearly make out one word. Bozer exchanged a glance with Jack in mutual understanding. As soon as the movie ended Bozer took Riley out for food.

Jack listened to Mac sleep, drying to decide if he should wake him.

“Mom, please,” Mac muttered, his eyes watering, “don’t leave.”

That settled it. Jack started moving around, making noise to wake up Mac.


End file.
